Long Lost Friends
by Nev1
Summary: Jules is kidnapped and runs into some old friends...Chapter 7 FINALLY loaded!!!!
1. Missing

(Long Lost Friends)  
  
By Rags  
  
Jules sat at his desk going over a familiar problem, how to start his newest play.... He chuckled to himself; you'd think that after having done it a couple of times it would get easier. He went over some possibilities in his mind: action, adventure, romance.  
  
*Romance,* he thought, *that's a joke. What the hell do I know about romance?* Sure he he'd been in love, the feelings hadn't been returned, did that still count? There had been a few girls who'd seemed interested. Though for the most part they had been evil, and that was never good.  
  
Adventure, well he'd had his share of late, but still he was more of an audience. Meaning he was always the rescued, never the rescuer. Not that he needed that, but still. It was starting to get ridiculous. He felt as much the child as he was often treated.  
  
Action, well he'd seen some. Seen in the sense of having watched, not having engaged in it. He let out an exasperated sigh. *This isn't working*, he thought, *unless I plan on a play about a whiney little law student.* Then he realized for the first time that he hadn't eaten yet that day.  
  
Jules looked out his window, it was dusk. He contemplated going out for a quick bite. Rebecca's voice flashed in his head. Something he had almost forgotten her saying. "Do please try to avoid those dark allies Jules. They tend to get you into trouble." He went over to his window. Dark allies, spreading in every direction. *I should stay in,* he said to himself. His stomach immediately growled in protest. *My friends will be here in the morning. Passepartout will have made something delicious. It's safer to wait.* Again he felt hunger pangs urging him to reconsider.  
  
Jules finally decided to throw caution to the wind. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Really, what were the odds of him getting kidnapped again, and from another dark ally? Besides, he was an adult. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need anyone to watch his back  
  
Thoughts like that made him angry, they always came back to haunt him. He knew perfectly well that under ordinary circumstances he was capable of protecting himself. He also knew that nothing had been ordinary for a while now. Jules could put up little resistance against a well-trained fighter. So, when one grabbed him on the way back from the cafe, he shouldn't have been so surprised when he lost. All Jules could do was think,* Dammit, not again!,* as the hand clamped over his mouth and a sharp pain in his neck sent him into blackness.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca Fogg let herself into Verne's garret. It was early and she guessed that he was still sleeping. She loved to watch him sleep. He looked even more innocent then when he was awake, if that was even possible. To her surprise Jules wasn't in his bed. *Drat,* she thought. She'd come up with a perfectly wonderful way of waking up her young friend and he'd gone and spoiled it. "No catchy sayings this morning", she said quietly. She looked around, his coat was gone. That was odd. Where could he have gone? Rebecca was quite anxious to see him so she decided to wait and find out.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Phileas Fogg and his valet Passepartout stepped into the garret. "What in God's name is keeping the two of you?" Fogg questioned, in a voice Rebecca recognized as highly agitated. She was about to snap at him, but that would just delay what had to be said. "Not the two of us Phileas. Just me.". "What the devil does that mean?" Fogg asked, rather confused.  
  
***  
  
Jules woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find that there wasn't much to see. He squinted a bit, then realized that he'd have a better vantage point if he weren't lying on the floor. As Jules moved to sit up, he gasped at a sudden pain in his head. It made him close his eyes and caused a grimace to appear on his boyish face. After a few moments the pain subsided and Jules mind started to clear. *The ally, someone had....* His hand flew to the back of his neck. Everything seemed fine.  
  
Verne stood up, and turned around full circle. He decided to push self-pity to the back of his thoughts and concentrate on more important things:* Where am I ?* The room was completely barren, without even a bed or a stove, which explained why it was so cold. *How long have I been here?* Verne felt in his jacket for his watch, it was missing. "Oh, so they kidnapped me and stole my watch.", he said, mostly to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Are the boys secure?", asked Sir Warren. The group of league henchmen nodded it unison. "Have they been kept separate?", Warren inquired. He was honestly afraid of what the two young men might do if they were prematurely brought together. "Mr. Verne must be kept unawares of the others presence here. Is that understood?" He was again rewarded with the nods of those simpletons. He highly doubted their ability to function without Gregory.  
  
As they left Warren found himself alone with his thoughts. *How did I ever get myself into this? Me, Sir Walter Warren.* He had expected better from himself then to become an evil Counts pawn. *But then, I have failed at everything else, haven't I?* He walked in grim procession to the bar and poured himself a drink. *You can't help who you are, * he thought smugly as he downed the alcohol in a single gulp. He quickly headed towards the door. There was work to be done.  
  
***  
  
After a while Jules started to become accustomed to his dark prison. At least he was able to see a bit better. He had taken a seat on the stone floor, huddled in the corner for warmth. Through his protests, sleep was creeping in on him. For some unknown reason the young author found himself unable to turn away its advances.  
  
***  
  
Sir Warren walked down a long, narrow, stone hallway. A step behind him were two of the Leagues goons. They never gave him a moment's peace. Warren's footsteps slowed as he reached his destination. He gestured for one of the men to hand him the key, once they had he slowly unlocked, then opened the door.  
  
He was not surprised by what he found. A young man, slightly over twenty, crouching in the corner. Trying to conserve body heat, he guessed. Well, he had heard they were both very clever.  
  
The figure was short yet had an appearance of strength. His curled brown hair fell just over his forehead, almost trying to hide his pale gray eyes. Warren tried to hold back a scoff. They even looked alike. If he hadn't known better he might have guessed them as brothers. *Not really that far from the truth, * he thought, *they were connected, for better or worse. Just like a family. *  
  
"Have you heard the good news Marius? Your friend Jules arrived yesterday."  
  
***  
  
Marius looked up at the man. He had seen him several times since his abduction. However the one encounter most burned in his memory was when he came to the cell with a different set of "good news"- His sister had come for a visit.  
  
Marius thought back on the events of the last few weeks in shame. *I had no choice!, * He screamed inside. He knew he lying to himself, but that was the only way to justify his actions. He'd betrayed one of his best friends. There had been a choice, and he'd made it. Now he had to live with it.  
  
Warren spoke again, derailing Marius' train of thought. "Would you like to check in on him? Make sure he's safe?" Marius seriously considered spitting on the man. "I'll assume your answer is yes. Guards escort Mr. Bimmes to Verne's cell.". The two guards rushed from behind Sir Warren and roughly grabbed Marius by his shoulders. "And for Gods sake be gentle. We still need him!"  
  
At this point Marius was content to be lead through the maze of hallways to his friends cell. He'd expected them to open the door. When they didn't it dawned on him that something must be wrong. Since he was short the guards had to lift him up a bit so he could see through the window on Jules' door.  
  
Jules appeared to be asleep. He looked almost peaceful. Marius couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, a mistake which he came to regret. It allowed Sir Warren to shatter any of his tender illusions. "He's been drugged. Don't worry it's only until the procedure, and that is coming soon enough."  
  
***  
  
Phileas paced on the deck of the Aurora. Verne had been missing for two days, and Phileas had no idea what had happened. It pained him, not knowing where the young writer was. Fogg had come to see Verne as a son. Phileas truly loved the boy, and would do anything, anything, to protect him. Not only his life, but his innocence and his vision of the future as well.  
  
Fogg stopped in his tracks and sighed. Rebecca came up behind him, hugging him, and said, "We will find him Phileas, we have to."  
  
***  
  
Rebecca hoped that her comment had come out more optimistic then desperate. For desperate was what she was. Two days. Jules had been gone two days and they were no closer to finding their friend then they had been when he was first discovered missing.  
  
Jules' sudden disappearance had taken its toll on the Aurora. Fogg had spent the better part of his time on board aimlessly pacing and cursing under his breath. The rest of his time was spent angrily questioning anyone who might have seen Jules. Rebecca hated to see her cousin in this condition.  
  
Even Passepartout seemed to be unraveling. It was obvious that he was extremely worried about his young friend. Rebecca thought of all the time he and Jules had spent together, discussing things most people would never understand. Rebecca almost smiled; they were both absolutely brilliant.  
  
Rebecca herself had been falling apart. She often found herself wishing that Jules were there to reassure her. She had taken for granted the comfort his mere presence could bring when she was troubled. Whenever anything went wrong Jules was always right there, ready to listen, or help in any way he could. But now, he was gone, and there wasn't a particularly compelling reason to believe they'd ever find him.  
  
***  
  
After being returned to his cell, Marius sat there thinking over what had just happened. In sudden fear for his sister he used his mind to search her out. She wasn't there. He wanted to scream for joy. She was safe. If he couldn't communicate with her that meant that she was at least a hundred miles away, maybe more. Content with the knowledge that his twin sister Claret was safe, he settled into sleep. Sleep brought him no comfort, for his dreams were plagued with guilt.  
  
***  
  
Claret felt herself being carried. There was some sort of cloth wrapped around her head. The events of the past couple of days had made her too afraid to ask where exactly she was being taken. She wasn't a coward, far from it. She would readily give her life to protect her friends and family. She was afraid because she couldn't find Marius. She'd been searching with her mind, and he was nowhere to be found. Had they taken him away? He had promised her an explanation for their imprisonment. She would beg her brother everyday to tell her what was wrong. Who these people were. Why they had been taken. Marius had dodged her questions, assuring her that once it was over he would tell her everything.  
  
Claret felt the men holding her stop. She heard a sound like that of metal scraping stone. A rush of cold air made her shiver. Then....... Thud, they dropped her carelessly on the floor. She heard one of the men speak, "Why do we need her Warren?".  
  
"Because, you fool, we will need her energy."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
"But why with this boy?"  
  
*Boy? * thought Claret. She continued listening to the conversation.  
  
"This is the only safe room. It was specially made to block Mr. Bimmes powers. They can't be allowed to communicate. At all."  
  
Claret had to fight to hold in a gasp of surprise. They knew about Marius' power. Did they know about her? Since her head was bound, not her hands, she guessed the answer was no.  
  
Waiting until she was sure they were gone, Claret carefully unwrapped her head. Her new cell was dimly lit. It was light enough, however, for her to see another presence in the room.  
  
From this distance, it almost looked like.... but no, it couldn't be. She would have sensed it the moment she entered the room. This was someone else, yet she felt a recognizable force radiating from him.  
  
Claret slowly crawled over to the huddled figure in the corner. She carefully touched his cheek to guide his face into view.  
  
She was surprised to see familiar features. *No*, she thought, * not him too*. She shut her eyes tightly, and then opened them again.  
  
The face was still there. One similar to her brothers, yet so very different The soft, curling, chocolate hair, just managing to fall in his eyes; Differed only slightly in hue from that of her brother. The eyes. That was possibly the biggest difference. Her brother's shallow gray eyes couldn't even compete with the soulful green eyes of the man she now had cradled in her arms. Those eyes were shut now, but she remembered them well enough. In her mind they had always been Jules Verne's defining trait. Just like her own eyes marked her. The two young men's facial features were similar enough, though Jules had a much more attractive visage. Clarets features, along with her brothers, were angular. Not in an UN-attractive way, but she preferred Jules soft features any day.  
  
She shook him softly in an attempt to rose him. When this failed she gently lifted his eyelids. "You've been drugged." she said to no one in particular. "I might not know what's going on, but at least I am not useless.", she whispered. She kissed Jules on his forehead and laid him lightly on the floor.  
  
Placing one hand over his eyes and the other over her own, Claret set to the job of healing him. When she was finished she leaned back against the wall and waited for her long lost friend to wake. *Not quite the reunion I would have wanted* she thought to herself. Claret would normally have been ecstatic to see him, but this was different. This was dishonest, dangerous. She was sure something was very wrong now. Who would know about the link between Jules and Marius? The two hadn't seen each other in at least six years, of this she was sure. That this was no coincidence, she was sure of as well.  
  
***  
  
Passepartout was just about to leave the kitchen with tea for Miss. Rebecca when he heard his Master shout: "For the love of God Rebecca your friend is still missing! Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Of course I have not forgotten Phileas! But I don't see myself having a choice about the matter. Chatsworth said that it very important. He seems to think I am the only who can do it."  
  
"Well, what exactly does he want you to do?"  
  
"He hasn't told me, exactly."  
  
"Oh, and let me guess, he did suggest that you take the Aurora..."  
  
"It was mentioned..."  
  
"And what about Verne? hmmm? Do we simple pretend he hasn't been kidnapped, so you can go gallivanting off running errands for Chatsworth?  
  
"Really Phileas, we are at a dead end. There isn't anything here to follow. Perhaps if I ask Chatsworth, well, he might have some information about the Leagues activities."  
  
"And what makes you so sure it's the League that's taken Verne?"  
  
"We'd better pray it was the League that took him. Otherwise we'll never find him..."  
  
***  
  
Jules awoke to find himself sprawled on the cold stone floor. As he maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position he became aware of a pair of eyes watching him, taking in his every movement. He could see a figure hidden in the plentiful shadows that encompassed a large part of the cell. "Who's there?" he asked. The shadow moved toward him, the first thing he could make out were her eyes. Those unmistakable eyes.  
  
"Now don't tell me you've forgotten me already.", she teased in a sweet voice.  
  
Verne couldn't stop a wide smile from spreading across his face. "Claret?", he questioned, "Is it really you?"  
  
"It is unless you're dreaming..."she replied, a wide smile now claiming her lips. Jules found himself blushing, and despite the darkness, he was sure Claret could tell.  
  
***  
  
Claret smiled wider. *Have I ever made him blush before? *  
  
No, not that she could recall. She felt her own cheeks flush. They'd always been pretty relaxed around each other, never giving cause to blush. Jules had always treated her like any of his other friends. She'd enjoyed not being kept separate just because she was the only girl. When they`d gotten a little older that hadn`t changed, except that he`d been all that much more polite. *It's probably just the effects of the drugs, or maybe the healing*, she thought to calm herself. Besides, this wasn't the time or the place to think of such things.  
  
***  
  
Marius couldn't help but think of Jules, locked away and drugged. He could still remember the day they met; it didn't seem so long ago.  
  
He and Claret had been sitting across the street from the house when a strange carriage had pulled up. Being curious children they had given the carriage their full attention. *Another new kid? *, they had wondered. They'd seen a pretty middle classed lady exit the carriage followed by two boys. The boys, obviously brothers, possibly even another set of twins, immediately caught their fancy. As they entered the building Claret had already moved to follow them. "Don't!" he'd called after her. "Chicken!" she'd teased. That's the way it had always went. He'd tried to be responsible and she would goad him into doing the opposite of what he'd planned. That would be one of the few times he was glad he'd listened to her.  
  
They'd waited in the hallway outside Miss. Marla's office. They sat in chairs on the opposite side of the wall. After what seemed like ages the three figures from the carriage emerged. *Now came the goodbyes. * They'd seen the scene often enough. To their surprise after kissing her first child on the check the mother moved to leave. The second boy started with her but then doubled back to hug his brother before rushing off to leave with his mother. The boy stood there for a moment looking forlorn before he even noticed the twins. Claret had rushed right up to him, "HI! I am Claret. What's your name?". The boy had answered shyly, offering his hand, "I am Jules. Jules Verne."  
  
***  
  
Phileas sat in his favorite chair trying to read the new mornings paper. Or more truthfully he sat worrying about Verne and waiting for Rebecca's return. It seemed like he had been waiting an eternity for his cousins return from that meeting with Chatsworth. Luckily he did not have to wait much longer.  
  
Rebecca burst into the room, apparently with good news.  
  
"Whatever is the matter with you?", Phileas asked in an incredulous tone.  
  
"My new mission Phileas. It's a dream!", she replied looking far too pleased with herself for Fogg's liking.  
  
"So, you've decided to take on a mission? Really Rebecca, three days isn't all that long a period of time. Verne might still need some help."  
  
Rebecca bit her lip a little and looked him straight in the eyes before answering, in a strong, demanding voice, "Not only am I taking on a new mission, but I am taking you and Passepartout with me."  
  
"Maybe I am not quite ready to abandon Verne."  
  
"Maybe it would have been best to inquire about my mission before suddenly deciding to get self-righteous."  
  
"Excuse me Rebecca. But I cannot think of a mission more important than the life of a friend."  
  
" Honestly Phileas. Manners would dictate that you ask me for specifics before you judge my loyalties."  
  
"As you wish, dear cousin. What is this mission then?"  
  
"I am to save three missing people."  
  
"Three people, well, that certainly out does one friend, does it not? Who are these people?"  
  
"I don't know, not really."  
  
"You don't know them? Not even by name?"  
  
"Our contact was only able to tell us initials before he..." she trailed off. Thus indicating the untimely demise of said contact.  
  
"Initials. Wonderful, and they would be...?"  
  
"M.B., C.B., and...." she paused to give him a significant look to alert him to the gravity of what she was about to say.  
  
"Well Rebecca if it's so important get on with it."  
  
"...and J.V."  
  
***  
  
Jules sat staring at Claret in awe. How she had changed. He vaguely remembered playing childhood games with a more awkward version of the beautiful creature in front of him, but he could barley connect the two. The girl, no the women, in front of him wasn't awkward at all. She was beautiful. Her bright eyes as entrancing as ever, her dark hair framed her unique face in a very favorable fashion, and her lips were a new and tempting shade of cherry. She had definatly changed, and he definatly approved.  
  
After a few moments of extended quiet, Jules felt an urgent need to say something, anything, to break the silence. "So........any idea where we are?"  
  
That seemed to break them both out of their spell.  
  
"None whatsoever."  
  
"Oh... how long have we been here?"  
  
" I am not sure how long you've been here. They brought me in yesterday though."  
  
"Yesterday? I........"  
  
"As best I could tell you'd been drugged."  
  
Jules looked down and nodded. "So, does that mean you healed me? Or did it just wear off?"  
  
"You would have come out of it on your own, but I did not feel much like waiting."  
  
"Thanks" he said, studying the floor.  
  
" Any idea what they want from us?", she questioned, hoping to distract Jules from whatever was troubling him.  
  
"I am sure I know much less than you do."  
  
She loved the fact that he had managed to stay modest, even with his gifts.  
  
"Maybe in this situation, but as I recall, you were always pretty far ahead in the knowledge department."  
  
With that the two young people settled into a pleasant conversation about their past, all awkwardness forgotten. They spoke of the summers they had spent together (all three of them-including Marius). Joking about the past, and having more fun than two people in a cell have any right to. They fell back into their friendship as if no time had passed at all.  
  
***  
  
Marius finally found the courage to reach out to Jules. But he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. Had they moved him as well?  
  
Then he was struck with a truly terrible thought. Maybe he was with Claret. That would mean that they hadn't released her as they had promised. That not only had he failed his best friend, he had failed his sister as well. He wanted to cry. To let go of all the emotion that had been bubbling up inside of him ever since he had heard what they wanted from him. Ever since he saw the price he would pay for noncompliance. Ever since he had agreed to give in to them.  
  
How had he ever believed he could make it out of this. That he was somehow in control. They had used him. He had given them everything they wanted and more, and he had done it with a song of denial in his heart. He was truly beaten, they had truly won.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Rebecca had finished explaining the details of her mission Passepartout began to ready the Aurora. "So Verne is in Austria?" Phileas asked, perplexed.  
  
" I am not sure, but its our best lead yet." Rebecca responded distractedly.  
  
"And we are having plan, yes?" Passepartout interjected.  
  
Rebecca sighed "Not really Passepartout. We don't have enough information to make any definite plans."  
  
"Passepartout is not understanding this." the valet complained.  
  
"Well, we hope that Verne is one of the three people being held by the League in Austria. However, even if this is a correct assumption, there is still so much we don't know. For example where he's being held. What kind of security they have assigned to guard him. What kind of weapons they have. Their intentions regarding Verne. If he will be capable of leaving on his own, or if he will need to be assisted..." Fogg stopped that wave of though before it got any more disturbing.  
  
Rebecca rubbed at her temple, hoping to relieve some of the tension in her mind. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I've got a plan."  
  
"Don't keep us in the dark cousin."  
  
She looked Phileas in the eye and the corners of her lips tugged up into a devilish grin. "I say that we burst in, grab Jules, shoot the bad guys, and bring him safely back aboard the Aurora."  
  
"And what about the other peoples?" Passepartout asked.  
  
"If we can manage it." Fogg said, returning Rebecca's smile.  
  
***  
  
Sir Warren walked down the now familiar hallway to relieve the guards posted at the cell shared by Jules Verne and Claret Bimmes. After the previous League agent had left Warren remained standing directly across from the door, staring. He heard the sound of laughter emanating through the walls. *Are they enjoying themselves? They truly are strange children!* Warren to a step forward and peered through the small glass slit in the metal door.  
  
He smiled at what he saw. The two of them sitting cross-legged on the floor facing each other. They appeared to be deep in some enjoyable conversation, which made the faces of both the lovely young people shine. They seemed unaware of the fact that they had been kidnapped. He also *knew* them to be unaware of the plans that had been made for them.  
  
For a moment Sir Warren even felt sympathy for the poor fools. Though he wasn't able to catch himself before silently wishing that his own children turn out to such fine young men and women. He shook his head. *Best remind them where they are*  
  
***  
  
Claret looked up in shock as the cell door quietly opened. A tall man in an expensive suit blocked any escape through the door way. "You, girl, come here.", he ordered. It had been an order she could tell by his tone of voice.  
  
She felt more than saw Jules move to a defensive position in front of her, her eyes were glued to the man- who looked very familiar though she couldn't place him.  
  
"I said: come here!", he again ordered.  
  
"Stay where you are Claret. Whatever you want from me, leave her out of it. She has nothing to do with this", Jules said.  
  
"This.", Warren stated. "And what do you think *this* is Mr. Verne?"  
  
"I assume that you work for the League and you want me to do something to help you. If that is the case, let her go and I'll help you. Hurt her, and nothing you can do will ever get me to help."  
  
" Very close Verne. But I am afraid she is what could be referred to as a necessary causality."  
  
"Causality..." Verne and Claret whispered. The old friends for the first time considering that one of them might not survive.  
  
"What are you going to do!", Jules demanded, stepping even closer to Claret.  
  
"Not to worry, it isn't yet her time. Remember, I will be back for her.", with that the man turned on his heels and left.  
  
Claret, now pale as a ghost, closed the distance between them even further and hugged Jules. "Who was that?", Jules wondered out loud. Clarets memory had cleared enough to allow her to answer, "Sir Warren. He's the one who brought me here."  
  
***  
  
Rebecca stood waiting in the parlor of a lavishly decorated estate in Austria. She turned her head as she heard the sound of footsteps descending the main staircase. Finally agent Bixby had agreed to see her.  
  
"Miss Fogg, what a pleasant surprise. I do hope I haven't kept you waiting too long."  
  
"Not at all Bixby." Rebecca said, just managing to keep the frustration out of her voice. She'd come to him for information before and he had never once kept her waiting this long.  
  
"Well, my dear you certainly don't look any worse for wear. What can I do for you this time?"  
  
Rebecca forced a smile as she took in Bixby's appearance. He certainly did look worse for the wear. It seemed his years in the service of her majesty had begun to take their toll. Bixby was a sad specimen with his hunched shoulders, spectacles, and now balding head.  
  
"Oh you flatter me too much Bixby." She said, her smile now more genuine.  
  
Bixby, now joining Rebecca at the bottom of the steps gently kissed her hand.  
  
"As much as I would love to believe that you are simply here to see me, I am afraid I know better. What is it that you would like to know?"  
  
"You know me to well. Have you heard anything about a triple kidnapping?"  
  
"Ahh, yes. I've heard some rumors. Three French people, if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yes, that would be them."  
  
"And you would like to know what exactly?"  
  
"Everything. Any details about the victims, where or how they are being held. Anything." Rebecca said, slightly embarrassed about how obvious her concern was.  
  
"Did you know these people", he probed gently.  
  
"No, just one them. A nice young Frenchman by the name of Jules Verne."  
  
"I did hear the name mentioned. Along with two others, Claret and Marius Bimmes. They sound as if they are all under heavy guard. I haven't heard anything about why they have been taken, but I do have an idea of where they are being held."  
  
Rebecca held back a sigh of relief. "Where."  
  
"There is a large castle, just beyond Santon Hill."  
  
Rebecca couldn't help but hug Bixby, "Thank You!", she half yelled over her shoulder as she ran back to the Aurora.  
  
***  
  
Sorry If it isn't very good. This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfic so be gentle. Remember I was trying my best! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I wont if I don't get any reviews. I only stopped here cause of writers block. (The last section was a desperate attempt to get the plot moving)... so feel free to give suggestions! 


	2. Yikes!

Yikes!  
  
I am so sorry I forgot this part! Please don't sue me! My parents would be sooooooooooo pissed! Plus I have about $26 dollars to my name- it wouldn't be worth it!  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!- If you recognize a character from the show, they don't belong to me! Marius, Claret, Sir Warren and Madam Defonse (thats everyone I think...) are mine *evil laugh* 


	3. Glimpse of the past

Authors Note- Sorry if everyone seems a little OOC. I had writers block and kinda forced this through. By the way I did this instead of an essay for english, so Iam gonna be sorry later. Ahh well, I hope you enjoy!  
  
ch2- Glimpse of the past  
  
Marius leaned his head back against the wall of his cell and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay", he said to himself, "this cant be as bad as it seems. I've got to calm down and think of something." Marius went over every word he'd ever heard Sir Warren utter. There had to be a clue somewhere.  
  
"If only I knew what he was after!"  
  
Well, he thought, I know it can't be something good, or else I wouldn't be in a cell.  
  
"What could they want?" It was obvious at this point that they knew he was... well, what had Madam Defonse called him- oh yes- "special". The question was how could they know.  
  
It wasn't just as if they had just guessed. They knew too much for that to be the case, even before he'd filled in the blanks. They knew about his powers, his sister (though it seemed they hadn't figured out her power yet), they even knew that he had a connection with Jules.  
  
The only people he could think of who would know all that, and there weren't many, would never betray them. In truth, only the people from the school knew.  
  
Could this be what Madam Defonse had been warning them about? She'd always gone on about how people would try to use us for evil. Quite frankly, he'd thought her delusional. He had never really believed her stories about the battle between good and evil, and the role they would have to play. He'd figured them fairy tales to entertain, but what if she'd been serious?  
  
***  
  
Jules and Claret were still standing in the same spot they'd been in when Sir Warren left. They were both to stunned to move. The silence was thick enough to be cut with a knife when suddenly footsteps could be heard walking towards their door. The automatically retreated to the far corner of the room.  
  
The door opened revealing two league henchmen. One placed two bowls on the ground and the other appeared to have come to simply glare at them. They left as swiftly as they had come.  
  
The silence was back.  
  
Neither one of them made a move for the bowls. They slowly turned their heads and looked at each other. Then they turned back to the bowls. Suddenly the silence was broken... Jules stomach growled. That was the last straw. They fell to their knees laughing.  
  
"I think maybe you should eat something."  
  
"Ha, Ha, HA!"  
  
"Well you have to admit it was comical Jules."  
  
"Fine", he huffed, "maybe a little bit..."  
  
She started to laugh again.  
  
"Do you always laugh this much when your locked in dank cell?", he questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Always? I must admit I am fairly new to the whole hostage situation. Do you think the food is safe to eat?"  
  
"I don't know but I don't see how we can avoid it. I haven't eaten in a long time."  
  
"Your right, but what if it's been drugged."  
  
"Then you'll have to work your magic", he replied with a smile.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! Now Jules Verne you know we can only use our powers in emergencies!"  
  
"This isn't an emergency?"  
  
"Is it on the list?"  
  
"Claret! Don't be daft!"  
  
"Let's recite the list..."  
  
"I am not reciting that list! No, it's not on it. Not specifically. But saving a life is, and they are planning to kill you."  
  
"I still think you should recite the list."  
  
"Let it go! Please.", he begged.  
  
"Remember how you used to show off to Madam Defonse by reciting all her lists?"  
  
"I was not showing off! That stuff was important to remember. I use those lists all the time!"  
  
"Really? Which ones? The `things to pack if your on the run list'? Or maybe the `cities you should never visit list'!? Those lists are useless!", she teased.  
  
"Not all of them." he countered. "The `list of common but forbidden places' is very useful. I am just not able to follow it."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I have a thing with #3- you know- dark allies. Trust me", he said, "you don't want to get me started."  
  
"What in God's name have you been up to!"  
  
"You wouldn`t believe me if I told you."  
  
***  
  
Passepartout and Phileas were about to go insane from anticipation when Rebecca burst into the Aurora.  
  
"We've found them! Passepartout set a course for Santon Hill!", she said though a huge grin.  
  
Passepartout looked to his master for assurance then excitedly started to manipulate the controls and lead the Aurora towards her destination.  
  
***  
  
Standing on the bow of the Aurora ,Phileas could just make out the outline of the castle they were trying to reach. It looked deserted, but then again it was probably a facade.  
  
He could hear Rebecca moving around behind him tucking God only knows how many weapons into that damned cat-suit of hers. He shook his head and smiled. That was Rebecca for you.  
  
"Passepartout", he called.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Get a little closer then set her down in the cover of the forest."  
  
***  
  
When they finally set down it was already dark. Phileas suggested that they get a good night's sleep before they tried to rescue Jules. Rebecca grumbled but eventually agreed.  
  
As Rebecca lay in her bed sleep alluded her. She was dreadfully tired but couldn't get her mind off of Jules. She was so close, only a twenty-minute walk away. Who knew what despicable things were being done to her young friend?  
  
"That's It.", she whispered.  
  
She'd gone to bed in her cat suit so there wasn't a need to dress. Ever so quietly, she snuck off of the Aurora. Phileas was going to kill her, she knew that, but this was something she had to do. She'd never forgive herself if something terrible happened to Jules while she was sleeping.  
  
Slowly and stealthy, she made her way through the woods. Rebecca was careful to leave just enough of a trail to allow Phileas to follow her. Forgive me cousin, she thought.  
  
Once she reached the edge of the castle grounds she knelt behind a tree. Try as she might, it was too dark to see much of anything. So, she held her breath and listened, hoping that she'd be able to hear if there were any guards were nearby.  
  
CRACK!  
  
A twig snapped somewhere behind her. Rebecca tensed her entire body and leaned closer to the tree. Had they seen her? She shut her eyes and held her breath once more. Using all her concentration she strained to hear who was approaching. Nothing. As she released her breath and came to the conclusion that it must have been a woodland creature, she saw a shadow moving on the tree. Before she had a chance to react a cloth doused in what smelled like ether was pushed over her face. Rebecca fought fiercely but was unable to free herself. She slipped into nothingness  
  
***  
  
Is this considered a cliff hanger??? 


	4. Uninvited Guests

Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Anyway, enjoy! (I hope)...  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Uninvited Guests  
  
Sir Warren looked across his desk at the women tied to the chair. She was very pretty, he admitted. And as per usual, beautiful women meant trouble. Count Gregory is going to throw a fit when he hears Rebecca Fogg found the castle. He took another sip of his brandy and sighed.  
  
Rebecca started to stir. Pulled from his revelry, Sir Warren looked at her.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca opened her eyes, but quickly blinked them shut again to block out the ludicrously bright lights in the room. God, but her head hurt. It was then that her memories returned to her. Dammit! Phileas wasn't going to be happy.  
  
Rebecca slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. She steadfastly ignored the man sitting in front of her and proceeded to take in her surroundings. She found herself to be tied to an uncomfortably straight-backed chair in a sufficiently large room. The room was decorated in a cozy subdued manner that somehow managed to put her at ease. Which was quite an achievement considering what had just happened.  
  
Finally she allowed her eyes to rest on the figure seated at the desk. Rebecca arched an eyebrow and waited. After a few moments hesitation the man spoke.  
  
"Miss Fogg? Would you mind telling me why you are here"?  
  
"Yes actually I would, but I rather think you know that, along with my reason for my being here."  
  
"Very well Miss Fogg. If you insist on being so unpleasant I shall be forced to follow your example."  
  
"Being unpleasant am I? I think that if anyone needs to check their manners it would be you. Last I heard, kidnapping people and tying them to chairs is still considered awfully rude."  
  
"That may well be Miss Fogg, but you did invade my property."  
  
"And you have my friend locked away in this castle."  
  
"You can't prove that."  
  
"I won't have to."  
  
"And why might that be?"  
  
"I plan on rescuing him, and then it won't matter."  
  
"There is a flaw in your *plan*."  
  
"Really, and it would be...?"  
  
"If I am terrible enough to have your friend locked up. Why couldn't I just do the same to you and throw away the key?"  
  
"Simple. You seem to know exactly who I am. If you do then you must know about my cousin. If you know about Phileas then you must realize he'd come after me and kill you."  
  
"Well, it seems we are at an impasse."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"If I keep you here, your cousin will try and come to your rescue. If I let you go; you come back with your cousin and attempt to rescue your friend. It appears there is only one option. Guards! Take her to his cell."  
  
***  
  
Claret and Jules slept hunched together in the corner, glad for the extra body heat on this cold night. The events and worries of the previous day had taken their toll, robbing them of some of their initial happiness at being reunited. All this might have kept them from sleeping, if they hadn't been so exhausted. But, they were, and so they slept.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca's heart jumped with joy upon hearing her captor's last statement. They were taking her to Jules. The secret agent part of her brain immediately assaulted that presumption. Why would anybody be stupid enough the take her right to the person she had been trying to free. It just wasn't logical. It made escape too great a possibility. Then again, she reminded herself, her captors were strange. Indeed, the man had seemed intent on playing some game with her, pretending not to know about Jules; while at the same time making it obvious that he knew that she knew better.  
  
As her mind was turning over all this information, her body was being led down a dark corridor. The men leading her, she noticed, were obviously members of the League of Darkness. She barely managed to choke back a smirk. At least something had gone as planned.  
  
They came to a stop at the last door on the left. One of the guards let go of her arm and fumbled in his pocket, presumably for the key. Rebecca couldn't help but roll her eyes at the door, this was taking entirely too long. Eventually the key was found, and it was slowly placed into the lock and turned. They guard put his massive paw in the middle of the door and pushed.  
  
Rebecca's eyes automatically scanned the dark room in search of her young friend. There, in the corner. It had to be him, he had the same build, the same color hair. She squinted her eyes to get a better view in the darkness. Yes, it had to be Jules. Suddenly the other guard shoved her into the room. Rebecca hardly noticed as the door was slammed shut and re- locked behind her. She took a cautious step forward in an attempt not to startle Jules.  
  
"Jules...", her statement was met with silence. Now thoroughly concerned for him, Rebecca quickened her pace till she was kneeling beside him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jules...", she tried again. This time the response took her by surprise.  
  
A slightly sarcastic, slightly morose voice answered. A voice that definatly did not belong to Jules Verne.  
  
"I do so hate uninvited guests."  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but, I figued something is better than nothing.  
  
P.S. - Thaks for the reviews! You guys are soooooooooooo nice! ^..^ 


	5. Old Friends

Chapter 4~ Old friends  
  
Rebecca quickly removed her hand and backed up.  
  
"You're not Jules."  
  
"Not technically, no.", the voice replied.  
  
Rebecca sighed and this time let the smirk through.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean." ,she asked, sounding as exasperated as felt.  
  
"It means... that, well, that we're friends."  
  
"Friends?", Rebecca replied.  
  
"Old friends. What about you? Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to save Jules. He was kidnapped you know."  
  
"Oh, I know, believe me, I know. But still, what's your interest in Jules?"  
  
"He's a good friend of my cousin and I."  
  
"Well, any friend of Jules' is a friend of mine. I'd say I was pleased to meet you miss," he said looking at their surroundings, "but..." he let the sentence trail off.  
  
"Please, call me Rebecca."  
  
"Rebecca, what a lovely name. You can call me Marius."  
  
"So Marius, how exactly do you know Jules?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question"  
  
"If you did, I'd assume you were avoiding it."  
  
"And if I was?"  
  
***  
  
Phileas Fogg woke up that morning in a most unusual state. He was confused. He sensed that something was wrong, or more specifically, that something was missing. As he dressed for the day, he realized what it was. He didn't smell his breakfast.  
  
"Passepartout!", he called out, just a little miffed. Passepartout knew that when he was going out on a complicated and possibly fatal rescue mission, he needed a good nutritious breakfast. He walked out onto the deck of the Aurora to find Passepartout looking nervously around the landscape.  
  
"Passepartout you idiot! What in God's name are you doing? Where's my breakfast!?"  
  
" Passepartout is very sorry sir, but he couldn't be making breakfast this morning. I wokes up and went to the kitchen to start cooking you oddlings of food when I noticed Miss. Rebecca was gone."  
  
"Gone, what do you mean gone?"  
  
"Gone"  
  
"Confound it Passepartout make sense!"  
  
"I is thinking that Miss Rebecca went of into the night to go after"  
  
"Verne.", interrupted Fogg. "Dammit! That women is going to be the death of me!"  
  
***  
  
Claret grumbled softly and turned over, trying to get back to sleep. As she did so, she was surprised to feel a warmth next to her. She opened sleepy eyes and found her self nose to nose with Jules Verne. She sat up with a yelp, and blushed scarlet.  
  
This movement caused Jules to awaken as well.  
  
"Claret? What's the matter?", he asked through a yawn.  
  
"Me, why nothing Jules", she said, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Are you sure?", he said, sounding much more awake than he did previously.  
  
"Yes.", she stated having now returned to her usual coloring, "except..."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"Except...what now?"  
  
"That", he said, "is a very good question."  
  
"Well?", she asked expectantly.  
  
"Let's go over what we do know."  
  
"Which is what? That we are all captured and locked up?"  
  
"Wait, you said all."  
  
"Yes, Jules I did, what of it?"  
  
"That implies that there are more than two of us locked up."  
  
"Of course it does Jules, three is more than two. Are YOU alright?"  
  
"I am fine, but who else is here, I don't see anyone else."  
  
"Jules", she laughed, "that's because Marius is in a different cell."  
  
"Marius is here? Why didn't you tell me."  
  
"Why, I assumed you knew? You haven't seen him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, does this help solve our problem?"  
  
"No", he admitted, "but it might help. The Count must have found out about the two of you."  
  
"You know a count."  
  
"Yes, but believe me, it's not a good thing."  
  
"What makes you think that he's behind this?"  
  
"Those guards, they are definatly members of the League of Darkness."  
  
"Whoa, the League of Darkness? Are you sure your alright, didn't hit your head or anything?"  
  
Jules just sighed and told her all about his adventures.  
  
"Wow, Jules", she said, "you could write a book."  
  
Jules gave her one of his trademark gorgeous smiles and said, "You say that like it'd get published."  
  
***  
  
Authors note: I know, i know, don't hurt me. These chapters take forever to come out and keep getting worse and worse. Sorry. I know this chapter is painful to read, but these things had to happen and I couldn't think of a better way to do it. 


	6. The Castle Wall

If Marius had been expecting a reaction to his last statement he was sorely disappointed. The dazzling   
women across from him, Rebecca, she had called herself, just stared back calmly, her face an unreadable mask.   
A very attractive mask, but an unreadable one.   
How in God's name did she know Jules? It had been a while since he had last seen his friend but   
the boy he remembered definitely hung with a different crowd. Jules had always been exceedingly shy, not  
to mention rather poor. This women seemed to be the polar opposite of Jules. He hoped that his friend hadn't  
changed all that much. Jules was a rare kind of person and it would be a shame if he had lost that.  
Rebecca raised an eyebrow at how long the silence had went on.  
  
"If I was?", he repeated.His remark was met with a tense silence.  
"If you are", she started slowly, "I know it's important and will use force to get it out of you if I must."  
"Well, Mademoiselle. I don't think THAT will be necessary. I will tell you all about it- in return for a promise."  
"A promise?"  
"You must give me your word that if I tell you- you will tell no one else. No one. And that you will also tell me about how you came to know Jules."  
  
Rebecca looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding her consent to his terms.  
  
***  
  
Phileas Fogg carefully made his way through the trees surrounding the castle,   
following his cousin's trail. He was terribly worried about both Verne and Rebecca. And when he   
was worried he tended to be rude to Passepartout. Knowing this his loyal valet was trailing a fair   
distance behind him doing his best to be unobtrusive.   
  
When they reached the edge of the property, Phileas warily studied the ground. He stepped up to a tree and looked up.  
  
"Her trail leaves off here.", he said simply.  
"Does that mean Miss Rebecca has been captured by the evil peoples?"  
"It does make it seem very likely. Considering she's been captured we   
best be on our guard- they are probably waiting for us."  
  
They continued towards the castle. Soon they were on the ground next   
to the castle wall. Phileas looked upwards trying to gage it's height. He then pulled   
one of Rebecca's oh-so-handy gadgets out of his coat pocket. It was similar in shape to a gun,   
however it shot cord not bullets. He aimed at the top of the wall and shot. The cord sprung out connected   
to a claw. The claw caught on the upper edge of the wall.   
  
"Are you alright to climb Passepartout?"  
"Of course Master."  
***  
  
Claret and Jules shared a laugh before getting back on topic.   
"So this Count Gregory must have found out about Marius and I, the question is how..?"  
"I can't be sure, but I don't think I ever gave up any information about the two of you. But that's not important. What's important is that we find a way out of here, and soon."  
"How do you expect to do that?"  
"I am not sure, yet. I'll find a way. I just wish Phileas was here. He would have a plan by now."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll figure something out…eventually." Claret whispered the final word as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
***  
  
Sorry for YET ANOTHER too short, too long in comming, too boring chapter. It will get better once the action starts. Hopefully. It's been  
a busy summer. Damn my AP teachers for giving us 5 books to read over the summer complete with notes, vocab, and essays.   
DEATH TO ALL SUMMER READING ASSIGNMENTS!!!!!! Anyway, sorry if anyone is getting ooc, I haven't watched the show in a while.   
They stopped showing the reruns on CBS. Please review, it might help me find some inspiration so I can get this plot going. I   
know what I want to do. I just have to get there first... 


	7. A Dusty Room

The wall of the castle was steep, but for two men of such high caliber it hardly presented a problem. Phileas and Passepartout made short work of the wall and were currently searching for an empty room through which to enter the castle. After a few more minutes of exposure Phileas caught sight of an open window. Passepartout followed his master to the window. They peered inside hoping to figure out what the room was.  
  
"All I can see is darkedness master!" whispered Passepartout.  
  
After listening to ensure that the room was indeed empty Phileas spoke in an equally quiet voice. "I think Darkness suits our purposes quite well."  
  
Both men stealthily made their way into the room. They remained still a few moments as if anticipating some sort of attack. None came.   
  
"Where in bloody hell are the guards!? This is hardly the welcome I expected." Phileas said, wondering how Rebecca could have been subdued by people so lax in their security.  
  
"Maybe they are not using this particular room?" Passepartout ventured, dragging his finger along a tabletop and making a face when it came back covered in dust.  
  
Phileas somehow didn't think that was the case. His eyes swept around the room hoping to dispel his growing sense of trepidation. Unfortunately his unease only increased. Best to get it over and done with, he thought.  
  
"Make ready Passepartout", Phileas ordered looking briefly at his friend to be sure of his compliance. After receiving a solemn nod from Passepartout, Phileas slowly advanced to the door. His footsteps so silent, that the only proofs of movement were the dancing clouds of misplaced dust he kicked up.  
  
He carefully placed his hand on the doorknob. He looked back at Passepartout who offered a smile, waited a moment, and than turned the knob...  
  
***  
  
After Rebecca nodded Marius paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.   
  
"Jules and I...", he began, "We...well we...we met at school."  
  
Rebecca remained silent; waiting for whatever secret Marius was having such a hard time divulging.  
  
"Yes, school- though it was no ordinary school. The lessons we were taught were not in the curriculums of most schools. We were taught all of the basics: languages, arithmetic, and so forth. But we were also taught to maximize our potential.-to accept that we weren't normal and to come to terms with what we are."  
  
"And 'what' exactly, do you think you are?" ,Rebecca questioned   
  
Smiling kindly Marius said, "It's quite simple really, but it's so complicated too… I guess you could call us guardians."  
  
"Guardians…", replied Rebecca skeptically, "guardians of what exactly?"  
  
"Guardians of the future."  
  
***  
  
Sorry, I havent been writing this at all for a while now. I feel bad especially since I promised someone to get a chapter of this out soon, and that was over two months ago. Luckily I only have 10 days left of school, so soon I'll have more free time. I promise this wait wont be near as long as the last one. So please, do me a favor and review this pitifully small chapter.   
  
Oh, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. You guys have been really great.  
  
^..^ 


End file.
